This invention relates to a touch sensor array system including an array of sensing elements arranged according to rows and columns and provided with addressing means on the basis of row and column conductors for selectively addressing a particular one of said sensing means at an intersection of a selected row conductor and a selected column conductor.
Such a system may be used as an overlay for the display screen of an liquid crystal or other display device to provide for example selected inputs to the device in accordance with touched positions in the sensor array. In another example, the system may be used as a stand-alone graphics tablet connected to a computer system.
Various kinds of touch sensor array systems are known.
In a particular kind of touch sensor array system, capacitive effects are utilised. In an example, pairs of spaced conductive strips or pads are provided which can either be physically displaced with respect to one another in response to finger pressure so as to alter the capacitance therebetween or capacitively coupled together in response to proximity of a user's finger.
Such systems typically have only limited resolution capabilities.
Inter alia, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved touch sensor array system, which offers the capability of high resolution.